Pinkumeido :HAITUS unless i get helpful reviews:
by Monske13
Summary: What's to happen to Sebastian and Ciel when a new earl and his maid show up! What happens when the maid is sebastian's twin sister with ADHD to the extreme. Read to find out! also Sebby/Ciel, Will/Grell, Eric/Alan, and Sebby's sister Teival/Undertaker!ya!  Picture is of Teival and the boy.
1. Pinku no meido o nyūryoku shite kudasai

**Gypsy intro**

**Monske13: I was thinking and I decided to make alternate intro's for my Oc and you guys choose which one we use for her in my Kuroshitsuji story that I will make after a while. **

**Sebastian: I don't care I just want my sister in here**

**Ciel: wait again what?**

**Teival: Also ya I know how Monske13 said I was going to be paired with someone ya, no I got in her brain and fucked it up so now I just go around and whore with everyone to piss them off or embarrass them. Also for some reason I hate Grell but I don't remember why.**

**Monske13: personally I love Grell but Teival on the other hand not so much.**

**Tanaka: Ho~Ho~Ho~!**

**Sebastian: Which means R&R**

**Monske13: Also on Youtube there is a person by the username 'PhantomhiveService' They have a video called Sebastian and Grell at your service (not exactly sure I got that right). You take Grell out and replace him with Teival that is exactly how Teival and Sebastian acted when they were younger.**

**Start:**

Sebastian was sitting around and reading the paper that the Young Master just gave him. He was actually just skimming it but he suddenly stopped at a black and white picture of a group of gypsy's. Usually gypsy's wouldn't interest him but one inpeticular caught his eyes.

"What the h-..Teival what is she doing with gypsy's?" Sebastian said under his breath confused.

"Who's Teival?" Grell asked popping out of nowhere.

"None of your damn business." Sebastian replied while getting up and walking to the Young Masters study. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard a 'come in'. He saw Ciel at the desk and went over and then shoved the picture in his face while pointing at Teival in the picture.

"What the hell Sebastian!" Ciel yelled out at Sebastian. He then finally saw the picture and the girl Sebastian was pointing at. "Ya, so!" He finished off still looking at the picture.

"We need to find this girl and bring her in to work at the household!" He shout out aggravated at Ciel.

"Why should I?"

"Because she's my sister!" Sebastian finally yelled out to Ciel's face and Ciel just stared at him in shock. At that moment The other Servants fell through the door and got up looking nervous thinking they were going to get in trouble. Ciel looked at them and Sebastian in shock while Sebastian was looking at Ciel with a stern expression waiting for his answer.

"We will go to the carnival they will be at tomorrow to retrieve her." Ciel finally said and then looked back at the picture. He saw the resemblance between the two finally but he couldn't tell what color her hair and eyes were from the picture.

'Oh well, it's probably black and red like Sebastian's' Ciel though, but what a surprise he would get tomorrow. Sebastian finally turned around and saw the other three and he stared for a few minutes before he said, "What are you people doing here, shouldn't you be working?" at the monotone voice he used everyone got scared and ran back to their post.

_**Next day:**_

To that wouldn't ridicule her for the fact that she wore a gypsy outfit or call her a lying thief. At the sound of ragging laughter she turned and saw an Undertaker building. She walked up to the door and turned the knob and walk into the house/shop/tent/building thingy. The first thing she saw was a man with long silver hair laughing on the ground. Whom she knew but didn't say anything. She then turned and then saw three people with X's on their faces', next was a little boy of about 12 in a blue outfit, the last one is a tall pale black haired man that she has known for her whole life.

"Lucci!" Teival yelled out running to her older brother while using his nickname she gave him. He turned around and then picked her up in a big bear hug while exclaiming, "Valli!" and spinning her around. He then sat her down and looked at the boy again.

"Young Master, This is my little sister, Teival Pandora Authement." Sebastian said while bowing slightly to the boy. Everyone then turned to the young pink haired, light blue eyed girl who just started to giggle like a maniac.

"Wait so you are telling me you made a contract with a little boy and have to obey his every command?"

"Yes is there a problem with that?"

"OMG! I Always knew you liked younger men but I didn't think you liked'em this young!" She shouted out while falling on the ground laughing her ass off at him. She finally stopped after a while and whipped at her eyes that had tiny tears accumulating.

"God this is priceless. I totally am going to tell mom this the next time we go home" She finally finished and succeeded in fully stopping her giggles.

"Yes and you will also be serving me soon to because you are to become part of my household staff as the head maid." The little boy said with finality.

"Awww, how cute a little boy trying to be the boss of me and be all serious like!" Teival squealed out while tackling Ciel to the ground. Sebastian and the Undertaker started to burst out in laughter at Ciel's face when she did that. She then turned to the other three while still hugging Ciel by picking him up.

"So who are you three?" She asked them after getting the masks off.

"Mey-rin, Bard, Finny!" They yelled in a line while standing straight and saluting. She started to giggle again and then turn to Sebastian while putting Ciel down.

"So where do you work?" She asked but then instead of Sebastian answering everyone else answered for him in unison of, "Phantomhive mansion!" And she turned to them smirking.

"Is that so?" She said under her breath. Then the three other servants turned to her and asked, "Um, why did you call Mr. Sebastian Lucci?" She then turned to them and smiled.

"Because his birth name is Lucifer Judas Authement!" At this everyone besides Sebastian and Undertaker stared at her like she was crazy.

"WHAT!" Was heard outside the store and everyone looked as the building shook.

_**End!**_

**Monske13: Well there is the second ending, wrote it while listening to 'Beauty Killer' by Jeffree Star also Lucci is prnounced Lucy.**

**Sebastian: You aren't very creative making up my real name are you?**

**Monske13: Shut up!**

**Teival: Well she was creative with me.**

**Ciel: Ya for your first name**

**Teival: CHIBI! *glomps Ciel***

**Monske13: Also if you vote for the circus one I will probably write it with more detail for the story and longer to make it more interesting.**

**Random talking cat: R&R Nya~**


	2. Kuroshitsuji no futago pinkumeido

**Chapter 1:**

Kuroshitsuji no futago pinkumeido

Pink maid twin to black butler

**Monske13: Well It is finally here, and I was not procrastinating this time, It was my horrible dell computer that I am about to destroy.**

**Teival: Yup she has to keep deleting shit because of it, including her stories.**

**Sebastian: Which sucks because she doesn't write them on paper, she just types them up.**

**Ciel: R&R and make her day brighter!**

**Start:**

"So Mr. Sebastian has a twin sister?" Mey-rin asked.

"And his real name is Lucifer?" Bard

"She has Pink hair, is pretty, and actually nice" Finnian stated.

"YUPPSIE!" Teival yelled still glomping Ciel who finally got use to the glomp.

"Ya we also have two older brothers, ones an asshole and the other cross-dresses!" Sebastian told them hyper for once in his life with them.

"Yup and I also have known Undertaker for a long time too!" Teival told them because Undertaker came back to the mansion with them.

"So who is your mother?" asked Ciel uncertain.

"Coraline Authement, birthed 4 kids took care of them by herself and is still alive!" Teival and Sebastian both told them.

"Uh-huh" was the rest of their replies.

**Monske13: Sorry its short, just kinda was the only thing I could come up with at the moment.**

**Sebastian: R&R!**


	3. Kare no meido: Kanō

**Chapter 2:**

_Kare no meido: Kanō_

_His maid: Capable_

**Monske13: Omg! I am sooooo sorry It took so long for me to update! It's just school, two stalkers, talented tryouts, Cosplay, my birthday, going to a wedding Saturday, just got a new boyfriend (who for the record is shorter than me!XD), afterschool practices Tuesday through Thursday for my school play, Chorus stuff, I'm a busy person, Learning the guitar too!**

**Sebastian: So in short she is crazy**

**Monske13: Yes that is true.**

**Ciel: READ BITCHES READ! R&R!**

**Start:**

"One, two, Buckle my shoe;

Three, four, Knock at the door;

Five, six, Pick up sticks;

Seven, eight, Lay them straight:

Nine, ten, A big fat hen;

Eleven, twelve, Dig and delve;

Thirteen, fourteen, Maids a-courting;

Fifteen, sixteen, Maids in the kitchen;

Seventeen, eighteen, Maids a-waiting

Nineteen, twenty, My plate's empty"

Teival sang to herself while she was cleaning the library.

"I see you still sing that old rhyme that mother taught you" Sebastian asked while walking through the door to check on Teival's process.

"Yes I do, so?" Teival drowned out while putting a certain book up.

"Mother always did love singing those rhymes to us when we were younger" Sebastian said with a sigh and then helped Teival reach the top shelf.

"Sometimes you are so hopeless from your height….." Sebastian sighed out while walking out of the library.

"HEY I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Teival screeched from the library echoed throughout the house.

**In the Kitchen:**

"sounds like Mister Sebastian called Misses Teival short again.." Mey-rin said while sighing and going back to getting the dishes.

"I'm amazed we haven't done anything wrong yet today!" Finnian exclaimed from the bar stool.

"Easy for you to say! It's snowing outside!" Bard exclaimed from over the soup that was almost done. Soup you ask, well it's for the young master. He got himself sick, dumbass.

"Are you three almost done with the soup for Bocchan?" Sebastian asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Yes'sir!" The three saluted him and then immediately went back to work.

"So how is Shuujuu doing?" Teival asked coming into the room.

"Good, but may I ask again why you call him 'Master and Servant'?" Mey-rin asked tentatively.

"I have my reasons!" Teival said shrugging.

"Can you take Bocchan's food to him Teival?" Sebastian asked putting his outside coat on.

"Sure but where are you going?" Teival asked curiously.

"I have to take Bocchan's appointments for him today and meet with clients, I gave the other servants the day off so you are the only one that can take care of Bocchan" Sebastian told her shutting the door.

"BITCH!" She screamed at the door that shut behind Sebastian. She then turned and grabbed the cart and started wheeling it to the young Masters room.

She knocked on the door before walking in and going over to the bed. She sat the soup on the table along with some milk then got on the bed and pulled out a thermometer.

"Uhg, Sebastian?" Ciel asked sitting up while rubbing his eyes and sounding like shit.

"No sweetie, it's Teival" Teival said pulling Ciel's chin down and putting the thermometer under his tongue.

"hhhmmmm" He hummed and after a minute got the thermometer out of his mouth.

"You're running a fever of 102.4, poor human" Teival sighed and then picked up the milk and made Ciel drink some, then proceeded to spoon feed the half asleep boy soup. After a while he finished it all and laid back onto the pillows.

"Teival?" Ciel asked when she started to leave the room.

"Yes?" She asked curiously to what the boy could want.

"When your done can you come back and stay in her with me, I keep having nightmares" Ciel said albeit a little embarrassed and then cuddled more into his blankets.

"Sure let me just clean the dishes and I'll be right up." She said shutting the door behind her.

"So, how is the Young Master doing?" Finnian asked Teival when she walked into the kitchen.

"102.4 fever, ate all his food even though it was healthy, flushed face, extremely tired, and having nightmares" She drowned out and then grabbed the dishes and put them by the sink then started to clean them.

"Bard can you help me clean the dishes so I can get back to Shuujuu?" Teival asked the taller man.

"Sure" Bard told the maid while jogging over from the pantry to help her out. With the both of them cleaning they finished in about 20 minutes top because they decided to clean all the dishes around the house.

"Thanks bard for helping even though it was your day off" Teival told him while walking to her room to get something.

"Now where is it?" She asked herself out loud. She then made an 'Ah!' When she found the chest she was looking for.

"There you are" She said picking up the small chest and carrying it to Ciel's room. She opened the door without knocking to see the boy still awake.

"Wha's thaeh" The very stuffed up earl asked his demon maid.

"It's a chest full of stuff that my mum would use to make me feel better when I was sick!" She exclaimed jumping onto the bed with the chest. The then pulled out a key ring from her pocket and chose a bronze colored key with a leaf shape on it. She then opened the locked chest.

"Eh?" Ciel said after seeing a stuffed pink bunny, a giant photo album, a music box, and sketch pad with pencils.

"How in the world can this stuff make me feel better?" Asked Ciel confused.

"Well dear Ciel, I had the same problem as you when I got sick, I was tired, ate stuff I usually won't eat, had high fever, and nightmares, and I bet you that you love stuffed toys like me too, am I correct?" Teival asked with a raised eyebrow. She got her answer when Ciel pouted and crossed his arms.

"Exactly" She said handing him the bunny which he started hugging.

"So what's the rest for?" He asked peering into the chest.

"The photo album is memories of mine and Sebastian's family, good memories to cheer people up, the Music box is because I loved listening to it to sleep, and you will see why the sketch book is there later" She said pulling out the photo album. Once she had it out she grabbed Ciel and placed him on her lap and opened the book. They then reminisced on Teival and Sebastian's past while many joy filled laughs.

"I can't believe that your mum actually got you guys that stuff for your tenth birthday!" Ciel laughed while tears in his eyes.

"Well you better believe it; we still have them, in our closets actually!" Teival said happy to see the boy laughing freely. She smiled to herself then pulled the sketch book and pencils out.

"So what are those for?" Ciel asked curiously while peering at the pages with the disturbing drawings on them.

"It's my sketch book of my nightmares, When I had nightmares my mother would give me this sketch book to draw it and get it on paper and out of my head" Teival said looking at the pages along with the boy.

"So why are you handing it to me then?" Ciel asked confused.

"It's so that whenever you have nightmares you can just draw them out of your head.." Teival said while watching him draw on a blank sheet once he was done she looked at the picture and then closed the sketch book.

"So that's what you have been having nightmares of, so I can guess you have been lieing to Sebastian and saying It was just a nightmare of your parents burning and not the truth." Teival said a little sad now.

"yes….." Ciel said quietly then looked up, "Drawing does help" He said while giving a little smile.

"Yes it does now sleep" Teival said while turning the music box on to play a soft bell like tune.

"Teival, can you stay with me?" Ciel asked tentatively worried she would laugh and call him a baby.

"Sure sweetie" She smiled and laid down next to Ciel. He hugged onto Teival's side while she hummed him to sleep and ran her fingers through his hair.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"Ah! Mister Sebastian your back!" Mey-rin exclaimed when Sebastian walked through the front door.

"Yes I am, how is the Young Master?" He questioned immediately.

"We don't know Teival went up there and hasn't come down yet." Bard said shrugging.

"Is that so…." Sebastian contemplated then went upstairs to Ciel's room. He opened the door to see Ciel and Teival fast asleep with Ciel cuddling in Teival's arms.

"Awwww, that is so cute" Everyone whispered when they came up behind Sebastian. They then heard a camera go off and looked at Sebastian holding the camera.

"Why did you just take a picture?" Finny asked Sebastian confused.

"It's so we can start our own Photo Album" He said after he say the chest on the end on the bed.

"I guess Teival is capable of taking care of the boy by herself" Sebastian said giving a small smile at the sight of the picture.

**The End**

**Monske13: FINALLY I am DONE writing this CHAPTER**

**Sebastian: Yup only took her two days and 1,574 words and plus more**

**Teival: Yup and it may seem like I'm a pedophile in this but I'm not, I'm just being a mommy**

**Monske13: Yup so R&R**


	4. Kare no meido: Purotekutā

Chapter 3:

_Kare no meido: Purotekutā _

_His Maid: Protector_

**Monske13: My internet broke, so I wrote this waiting for it to come back on. I don't know when it will though.**

**Kalem: R&R**

**Start:**

*CRASSSSHHHHH*

"*sigh*, Sebastian go see what those idiots did this time" Ciel told his butler who was opening the blinds in his room to wake the little master up.

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian said after pouring Ciel's tea. He went downstairs and saw many dishes broken along with vases, statues, and pots. Not to mention the entire kitchen.

"Where is Teival?" Sebastian asked the now afro'ed cook.

"I don' know, She was here then went out for the mail about 20 minutes ago" Bard told the butler while cleaning soot off his face. Sebastian then left the room or the gardens to see a crying finny, burnt flowers, uprooted trees, and dirt, LOTS of DIRT. He then walked over to the bench to see a newspaper on the bench opened to a certain page. He then looks over to Pluto who was asleep. Then he spotted his sister, Teival, in the yard, with a jar, singing while dancing around in circles "I GOTTA JAR OF DIRT! I GOTTA JAR OF DIRT! I GOTTA JAR OF DIRT!" Once she noticed that her brother was there she stopped and tripped on her face after tripping on air.

"Teival really, couldn't you act a bit more like you were an adult?" Sebastian ask while going over to his sister and helping her up.

"But I was!" Teival yelled running over to the newspaper and shoving it in Sebastian's face while pointing to the article.

"See! It says right here in big print **" EARL'S BEWARE! THERE IS A EARL KIDNAPPER AND MURDERER ON THE LOSE! IT IS BELIEVED IF YOU DANCE AROUND THE YARD SINGING 'I GOTTA JAR OF DIRT' THEN THE MURDERER/KIDNAPPER WILL NOT GO AFTER YOU. SO FAR 17 YOUNG EARLS HAVE BEEN TAKEN CAPTIVE AND 15 HAVE SHOWN UP DEAD! THERE ARE TWO STILL CAPTURED. THE TWO STILL IN CAPTIVITY ARE STEVEN REID AND KALEM RUSSELL! STEVEN IS 16 AND KALEM IS OF ONLY AGE 12! IF YOU FIND THEM COME TO SCOTLAND YARD TO INFORM US SO WE MAY GET THE CHILDREN BACK AND APPREHIND THE PERSON WHO DID THIS!" **

"**I **guess you were doing work" Sebastian said after he read the article he then looked at the picture of the two missing boys. One was tall with short brown hair and green eyes of grass. The second boy was much shorter, still taller than Bocchan of course but still short. He had orange-red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"ah now I see why you were doing this. You know that this boy has a nice soul to eat, don't you?" Sebastian coyly asked his sister who was grinning.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She said while snorting and falling on her butt again.

"Well I will just take this in to the Young master along with the envelope in your pocket from the Queen." Sebastian said holding his hand out for the envelope. When he didn't feel an envelope being put in his hand he looked up to see Teival running away.

"NO WAY! I'M TAKING IT TO THE LITTLE MASTER!" She yelled back turning her head to yell at Sebastian. Sebastian and she both started running to Ciel's study to give what they had to him first. The burst into the door at the same time shoving each other so they fell to the floor, Sebastian on his side and Teival on her face.

"Owwww" They both moaned while picking themselves off of the ground and throwing down the things in their hands down on the desk.

"There is a new case Ciel!" Teival yelled in excitement while not using proper etiquette terms.

"I can see that….." Ciel said slowly like she was stupid.

"Oh ya, sorry!" She said while sitting down in a chair.

**Monske13: I'm stopping there because my computer won't hold more than that.**

**Kalem: Yup and I'm finally mentioned!**

**Monske13: Yes, yes you are Kalem; also do any of you think that Teival is too much of a Mary-sue? I know she already is a Mary-sue but to me she is the type you can stand to an extent because she is a demon, but I want to know what you people think.**

**Sebastian: R&R and also answer the damn question! **


	5. Kare no meido: Herupā

_**Ch:5**_

_Kare no meido: Herupā_

_His maid: Helper_

**Monske13: I finally decided to write a little bit**

**Sebastian: As We Dance with the Devil tonight~!**

**Monske13: Sebastian give me my ipod back!**

**Sebastian: NEVEAH~! R&R**

**Start:**

"So this is what the case is about….." Ciel said after reading the newspaper and The Queen's letter.

"Yes it is my lord" Sebastian said to Ciel while bowing because he is stupid.

"So, why are you and Teival so interested in it?" Ciel asked his butler suspiciously.

"Because if we save the Russell boy then we can get Teival out of our hair because then she would have her own master "Sebastian replied in complete confidence.

"When can we start!" Ciel yelled out.

"Do you guys really hate me that much….?" Teival asked crying chibi tears.

"No….no…not really….no-yes we hate you that much" Sebastian said while making weird hand gestures.

"Whatever" Teival said walking out the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ciel yelled out to her.

"To get the carriage ready young master!" She teasingly replied while running down to the foyer to go outside.

"So, why is she interested in the Russell boy?" Ciel asked Sebastian actually wondering about something that Teival wanted for once in his life.

"His soul is a lot like yours, young master" Sebastian said while following Teival out of the door.

Sebastian finally reached Teival fighting to get the second horse attached to the carriage. He sighed and walked over an attached the horse to the carriage for her.

"Is it really that hard for you to do such a simple task?" Sebastian asked his sister while sighing again.

"Mahybeh….." She said while looking around to make sure no one else saw the epic fail-ness.

**Monske13: I'll write more later, mom cut the internet today and wouldn't let me back on till I cleaned**

**Sebastian: Yes we deeply apologies, we are also sorry that it is short but still please R&R**


End file.
